The Proper Use of Shintenshin
by KaitanAtreides
Summary: Two blondes decide to play a prank on Sasuke with the Mind Body Switch Technique. NaruIno.
1. Chapter 1

Another random idea of mine... Writer-Kaitan is growing more powerful among my chibi personalities.

And the prank is based off something from the fic Chunin Exam Day.

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the street, hands in pockets, brooding. Itachi had killed his entire family, but left him alive. Why? Why was the little brother spared while his own parents were not? What made him special? As he brooded, he avoided the fangirls' flying glomps with practiced ease, not knowing what was about to happen.

Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino peeked around the corner at the brooding Uchiha. They stifled giggles at the fangirls flying at him, missing, and praising their "Sasuke-kun" for his ninja skills.

Then as one no-name classmate of theirs challenged the Uchiha, as someone would almost every day, but this time was different. As Sasuke stood immobile, Ino made hand seals and whispered "Shintenshin no Jutsu." before going limp in her friend's arms as her mind occupied Sasuke's body.

After his face underwent a brief contortion, it settled in his typical 'I don't care about anyone else' pose that looked strangely similar to the expression a toddler wore when pooping his pants. But instead of grunting or some arrogant reply, he stuck his fingers knuckle deep in both nostrils and replied in an awfully nasal voice that had Naruto, in his hiding place with Ino, shaking with barely controlled laughter, "Not right now. I did a boo-boo, and I need to clean up. Later?"

The unnamed boy stared in horror at the wet spot on the front of the Uchiha's white shorts and the twin trails of wetness running down the boy's legs. Even the fangirls started to back off, some of them even having their first negative thoughts about the Last Uchiha. Then his face underwent another contortion and he walked angrily into the classroom. Ino returned to her senses being held by Naruto, and they began laughing maniacally at the prank they had pulled on the arrogant Uchiha. They whispered together for several seconds for the next stage of Plan Screw Sasuke Over.

As Sasuke sat stoically in class, head resting on folded hands, his face underwent the same contortion as earlier. Then he went and whispered something in Naruto's ear, who was sitting next to him, all the fangirls having left. Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy and yelled, "No I do NOT want to play with your little brown friend! Why the hell would you do that? That's what Sakura is for!" Haruno Sakura, having witnessed the earlier incident, hung her head sadly.

But then Sasuke replied in a slightly-too-loud voice, "My mommy and daddy told me an Uchiha needs to play with his poo to advance to the highest stages of his bloodline!" Guffaws and downright cracking up occurred all around the full classroom, all of which had heard the remark.

And as a fuming Sasuke came back to control, he heard the "visitor's" voice say as it left, "There are three primed explosive tags in your pants." He immediately stuck his hand in his pants and found the first one.

"Sasuke, no wanking in class!"

Then he noticed the looks of all of the class on him and paused his search for the rest until he could sit down and try to conceal those motions.

And as an afterthought Iruka added, "And I also don't want that pencil back when you're done with it."

Everyone sniggered at this exchange, and Sasuke silently fumed. Being the Last Uchiha, he had never needed people skills. And now it seemed he would lose all his worshipers. Damn that person, whoever they were.

As soon as class got out, Naruto and Ino found a quiet spot and high-fived.

"That was awesome, Ino-chan! The bastard got his comeuppance!"

"And we embarrassed Forehead! You're a frickin' genius, Naruto-kun!"

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's make out!"

"Wha - MMPH!"

Everyone was too busy retelling the story and laughing at Sasuke to notice when two disheveled blondes came back into the class while hurriedly straightening their clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is kinda where my ideas for this base run out, so yeah.

Sasuke walked towards the academy, hands in pockets, mentally fuming over the incident from the day before. Some unknown persona had taken over his body and forced him to do and say embarrassing things. The fact he had lost to such a technique was a stain on his Uchiha honor as well as his pants. He was warily scanning the nearby area out of the corners of his eyes. Perhaps he could catch his assailant. If he did, they would regret ever messing with the Last Uchiha. But then he let his search cease as he had to avoid a swarm of fangirls, but when he came out of it, he felt a pressure in the back of his mind. Recognizing the presence from the day before, Sasuke savagely tried to push it out of his mind, but he was unskilled in such matters, and the other mind eased past his defenses. After his face had settled, he fairly ran up to Kiba with a nervous smile on his face. Seeing energy and emotion from the Uchiha, many turned to see what would happen. Perhaps what happened yesterday wasn't a fluke?

"Kiba, will you go out with me? We can get dinner and then we can go home and-" Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into Kiba's ear. The Inuzuka's expression grew more horrified every second, and as Akamaru barked at his master's distress, he fell to his knees, retching up his food and screaming "MY BRAIN! IT BURNS!" After his stomach had resettled, he turned to a hopeful-looking Sasuke and screamed, "NO I do NOT want to fulfill your gay fantasies! Leave, you creep!"

A depressed looking Sasuke walked slowly forward, and quickly kissed Kiba on the cheek while whispering suggestively, "Think on what I said." before sauntering off. Kiba was trying to claw off that piece of skin and several yaoi fangirls had fainted. But on the roof, Naruto lay, grinning ear to ear, an unconscious Ino curled up against his side with his arm around her. Ino slowly came to her senses to find herself unusually warm, and cuddling with Naruto on the Academy roof. She rose onto her elbows and stared at the poor orange-loving boy with a predatory grin on, before she pounced.

Again, Naruto came into class late having to straighten his clothing, while trying to conceal the fresh red marks on his neck, as did Ino. This time, however, they came in during a lecture and everyone turned to see them in their current state, and grinning wolfishly. Hinata, for one, fainted dead away. Everyone else's jaws hit the floor, and the Yamanaka, noticing, replied, "What? Us blondes got to stick together." as she coiled her arms around Naruto's arm.


End file.
